


Dream A Little Dream

by itsaspnthing



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Djinni & Genies, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Lawyer Sam Winchester, Oral Sex, Protective Dean Winchester, Protective Sam Winchester, Reader-Insert, Sex, Smut, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:01:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25321342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsaspnthing/pseuds/itsaspnthing
Summary: The reader is a retired cop turned hunter with the help of Jody Mills and the Winchester brothers. Through her training, she befriends, and begins talking to Sam. On a vamp hunt, the reader is left alone and vulnerable and runs into a monster she wasn’t expecting. Who will save her?
Relationships: Sam Winchester/Reader, Sam Winchester/You
Kudos: 13





	Dream A Little Dream

Your career as a police officer lasted about two years. Most of the men in your family were cops, and because you always followed in their footsteps, you thought it would have been the right thing to do. 

You were a good cop, and you wanted to help people, but when you met Jody Mills one day at a convention, you realized there were other ways to help people outside of the uniform and badge. 

Every once in a while, Jody would reach out when she would come across a hunt in your area. You kept your knowledge of monsters on the down-low, because you knew people wouldn’t believe you and you would get tossed in a looney bin and lose your badge for good. So, you would just help Jody, maybe do a little research, and when the hunt was done, you would go back to work like nothing ever happened. 

Christmas eve of 2016 you punched in, and got in your squad car like you always did. It was going to be a long night and you hated working holidays, but you were a rookie, and that’s just the way it was. 

The radio dispatch came over your walkie talkie. 

“Radio, we got a domestic disturbance call. Neighbors said they heard shouting.” 

You rolled your eyes. Really? People still couldn’t get along on Christmas Eve?

“Yeah I got it.” The dispatcher gave you the address and when you arrived, your heart started racing. You had a feeling that something was off about this call. 

You knocked on the front door with your heavy-duty flashlight. “Police, open up.” 

No one responded, and again you knocked. “Hello? Police open up!” You peeked in the window and saw someone laying unconscious on the carpet and you immediately kicked down the door. The house was dark, so you drew your Glock, and turned the flashlight on, holding the flashlight under your weapon. When you realized what happened, you ran out the front door and vomited in the bushes. 

“Dispatch I need backup.” 

You hadn’t slept in days, so you confided in your father who was a newly retired sheriff. He explained to you how many dead bodies he had seen in his career as a cop. He told you it gets easier, but he would support you no matter what you decided to do. 

“Y/L/n,” your captain looked up at you when you put your gun and badge on his desk with your resignation papers. “I don’t know what to say.” 

Your superiors liked you, and they were sad to see you go. 

“My door is always open if you ever wanna come back.” He stood up and hugged you. “You’re a hell of a cop, just like your old man.” 

When you walked out of the police station, you put your sunglasses on and walked down the steps to see Jody parked on the street out front. You opened the passenger door and sat down and looked at her when a sigh of relief came over you. 

“Alright,” you turned on the radio to hear Bad Company playing. “Teach me how to hunt these evil sons of bitches.” Jody smiled at you in response, and her tires shrieked against the asphalt.

Jody helped you pack up your small studio apartment, and you were so happy that your lease was up in less than a month. 

Jody lived in Sioux Falls, which was about an hour and a half away, so you promised your parents you would visit them all the time. 

Moving into Jody’s house was great. It finally felt like you had a home, not a small apartment that was overpriced and crappy. Her house was nice and cozy and you were so thankful that she opened her spare room to you. 

“Take as long as you need to get settled,” she set down the last box on the hardwood floor of the spare bedroom that was now yours. “Tomorrow the Winchesters will be here to help teach you everything you need to know.” 

“Winchesters?” You asked as you looked at the book that you pulled out of an unmarked box. “Who are they?” 

Jody smiled at you and told you about the Winchester brothers, Sam and Dean. Sam was a year older than you and she told you that Dean was most likely going to flirt with you. You looked down and smiled, excited to meet more hunters like Jody. 

The next morning, you sat down at the kitchen table drinking coffee with Jody when you heard the purring of an engine, and shortly after came a knock on the door. 

“Come in, boys,” Jody shouted. “Honestly I don’t know why they bother knocking.” You chucked at her comment. 

“Y/n,” you stood up when you saw the flanneled, and obnoxiously handsome brothers. “This is Dean,” you shook the hand of the shorter, older brother. 

“And I’m Sam,” you saw a dimpled smile flash your way when Sam cut off Jody to introduce himself. When you shook his hand, it seemed as if you couldn’t speak. You thought Dean was handsome, but my God, there was something about Sam that you liked right away. 

You smiled sweetly at him and chuckled shyly. “Hi, I’m-I’m Y/n.” 

“We’ve heard a lot about you,” Dean’s boisterous voice vibrated the entire house. “We’ll teach you everything you need to know. You’re in good hands with Jody here.” 

You spent the morning looking over several books that Sam gave you, and talking about all the different types of monsters. You knew there were some monsters, but Wendigos? Leviathons? You felt your brain begin to turn to mush. 

Sam sat next to you, and Dean sat across from you. 

“What is a duh-gin?” You asked, scanning over one of the books Sam had given you. He chuckled at the failed pronunciation. 

“It’s pronounced, ‘gin’,” you looked up at him embarrassed, but he flashed a pearly white smile in your direction and explained what it was. You weren’t listening when he explained. All you could focus on were his hazel eyes, dimples, smile, the way he furrowed his brow when he spoke. You were hooked on Sam Winchester. 

“Dean actually had a run in with djinn about eight or nine years ago,” you snapped out of it and looked over at Dean. 

“Really?” You asked. 

“Yeah, it was the weirdest thing ever because I enjoyed the dream I was having and was surprisingly content.” He said. 

“Wow,” you looked back to Sam. “That’s kinda scary.” 

You spent the good part of the afternoon with the Winchester brothers. They tried to explain everything to you, but you knew it wasn’t going to all come to you right away. You don’t learn everything there is to know about hunting in one day. 

The Winchester’s had to leave, but they assured you they would see you again soon. 

“It was nice meeting you guys,” you said your goodbyes and they walked down the walkway towards the Impala. Dean walked quickly, with his hands in the pocket of his leather jacket. But Sam walked slowly, still somewhat turned to you, and before he got in the passenger side of his brother's car, he waved to you one more time. Giggling, you waved back. 

“Really?” Dean looked at his brother once they were both settled in the car. Sam looked over at him with a “what-do-you-want-me-to-do” look on his face. “Do you want me to leave and come and pick you up in an hour?” 

“Dean,” Sam said. “She’s cute, and I’ve been single for a long, long time. I think it would be good for me to have a partner in hunting who can also be a friend or something more.” 

Dean didn’t say anything, he just drove off. 

Sam had gotten your number from Jody and the two of you texted almost constantly. You knew that if he went a day or two without texting back that he was most likely caught up in a hunt. You were really starting to like the younger Winchester, and you were so excited to see him next week. The Winchester brothers wanted to take you on a hunt with them. 

You were more than okay with going on a hunt with the Winchester’s. Not that you minded hunting with Jody, you just wanted to spend a little time with Sam on the open road. 

“So,” you leaned forward from the backseat of the Impala. Dean focused on the road, but Sam turned to you with a smile, waiting for what you were going to say next. “What are we going to be hunting?” 

Sam explained the case to you. It was a possible vampire nest in Nebraska and when you were driving past a warehouse, you told the boys that it looked like the perfect dwelling for some vamps. 

“Yeah,” Dean agreed. “There’s not much around here, so we can definitely check it out.” You grinned, proud of yourself for making an observation like that for a rookie hunter. 

You knew you were going to have to check it out, even if it wasn’t the vamps nest, you wanted to go in there and take some pictures. 

The brothers found the nest and the three of you were in and out relatively quickly. It wasn’t the easiest hunt you’ve ever been on, but it was good training. 

Sam put his arm around you and kissed the top of your head as you left the nest, which wasn’t in the warehouse as you’d suspected. The abandoned church down the street from your motel was the home for the vampires. 

“You did an awesome job, babe.” He said proudly. 

“Thanks!” You said as you slid into the backseat of the Impala. Dean suggested that the three of you stay at the motel for one more night. You and Sam agreed, and the three of you grabbed a bite to eat at the local bar and grill. You had a couple of Captain and Cokes, and when it was time to go back to the motel, you grabbed your camera out of your bag. 

“Guys,” you said as they walked towards the car. “I’m gonna go take a few pictures of that warehouse we saw on the way in.” 

Dean immediately thought it was a bad idea, but Sam told him not to worry about it. “Do you want me to go with you, Y/n?” He asked as he opened the door. 

“Nah, I’m good.” You started down the street and told them not to wait up, and you can walk to the motel from the warehouse. 

The rusty, metal door creaked open when you entered the warehouse. It was dark, dingy and wet, and you could hear pipes dripping somewhere in the distance. 

Carefully, you walked around, avoiding broken glass and rats. You snapped a couple of pictures, but you didn’t realize how creeped out you’d be when you came here. 

“Ok,” you said out loud to yourself. “I’m officially creeped out.” 

You turned around to make your way out of the building when a bald man with tattoos on his face pushed you up against the wall, placing his palm firmly on your forehead. You tried to scream but it was as if the blue light emitting from his hands had paralyzed you. 

The sun was shining through your floor to ceiling windows when you woke up. You don’t remember your bed being this huge, or comfortable. You opened your eyes and felt something on your left ring finger and you looked down to see a large diamond ring and white gold band. 

“What the hell?” You sat up and rested your back against the upholstered headboard and looked straight ahead to see a large bedroom with an attached bathroom. Wiping the sleep out of your eyes, you tried to snap out of it, but you still saw everything clear as day. 

Your feet hit the soft, luxurious carpet when you stood, and you were wearing a fancy negligee. You tip-toed through the grandiose master suite when you heard loud music coming from the downstairs. 

You walked through the large hallway that seemed to have been decorated professionally to find where the music was coming from. You quickly walked down the staircase, holding on to the cherry wood railing to find an even larger, open living space. 

This house was stunning, with gorgeous furniture and appliances. Walking through the living room, you saw a large portrait of yourself in a white gown, holding a bouquet of flowers. 

“Am I in the Twilight Zone?” You said to yourself. 

The music was becoming clearer and you padded through the living room to find a home gym with a shirtless Sam Winchester, sweating away on the treadmill, drinking water and watching CNN. 

You opened the door and he took his Air Pods out of his ears. 

“Mornin’ baby,” he said as he turned off the treadmill. He stepped off and wiped the sweat off his face and bent down to kiss you. You kissed him back, but you were still as confused as can be. 

“H-Hi,” you said, and followed him out of the gym and into the kitchen. You knew you were dreaming, and you figured you would just go with it. 

He popped a K-Cup into the Keurig and reached for two coffee mugs. Sitting down at the breakfast bar, you crossed your legs and rested your elbow on the counter, letting your face rest in your open palm. You stared at him, silently watching him make your morning coffee. 

“You alright?” He asked as he placed the teal coffee mug in front of you. You took your elbow off the counter and stood up straight. 

“Oh, yeah,” you sipped the hot coffee, which was made just the way you like it. How did he know you liked French vanilla creamer? “I’m great, just sleepy.” 

He chuckled and checked the time on his Fit Bit. “Shit, I gotta get goin’.” He put his coffee mug in the sink and started up the stairs and into the master bathroom. 

Sam turned on the water for the huge shower, and dropped his workout shorts to the ground. You were sitting on the bed, sipping your coffee and watching him when he turned to smile at you. He was completely naked, and you couldn’t help but blush when he flashed a shiny white smile at you. 

“Well,” he walked towards you, his impressive length was all you could focus on. “Are you gonna join me honey?” You smiled when he bent down to kiss you, and you stood up to wrap your arms around his broad, muscular shoulders. Sam swiftly lifted you off the ground and carried you into the bathroom, setting you down on the granite countertop. 

“We can lose this,” he said as he slid the thin straps of your camisole off, his large, soft hands caressing your shoulders. You giggled and leaned up to kiss him once more. He smiled on your lips and slid the thin satin fabric off your skin, his fingers trailing up your sides, giving you goosebumps. 

“Always so sensitive, baby,” He kissed your neck and peppered kisses along your neck, collarbones and then to your sensitive, erect nipples. He popped one into his mouth, and pinched the other one with his thumb and forefinger. 

Moaning softly and throwing your head back, you entwined your fingers through his long, thick locks. Sam chuckled at your reaction, and continued kissing down your hide, and it wasn’t long before he reached your panty line. He sunk his teeth into the flesh surrounding your hip bone, making you shriek in pleasure. 

Without a word, he quickly removed your satin shorts, and knelt down in front of you. You wrapped your legs around his shoulders and gripped the edges of the countertop. 

Sam paused for a moment to admire your sex. “Baby girl, you have…” He delivered a quick kiss to the bundle of sensitive nerves between your legs, causing you to moan quietly. “The most…” Another kiss. “Beautiful pussy.” 

He quickly dove into your pussy, lapping away at your wet folds causing you to moan in ecstasy. You grabbed a handful of his hair when he entered two long fingers into your dripping hole, bringing your clit into his mouth and grinding it gently with his teeth. 

“Fuck!” Your pussy clenched around his fingers and he looked up at you, smirking devilishly, before reaching up with his free hand to grab your breast. 

Sam kept working you with his fingers, curling them up and making a come-hither motion, massaging your g-spot and sucking your clit. 

“Baby,” you said breathlessly. “I’m gonna-gonna,” and before you could finish your sentence, the coil that formed in your stomach released. Your eyes rolled back and your head fell back, hitting the mirror. Sam groaned when he felt your core convulse around his thick fingers. 

“Y/n probably should be back by now, don’t you think?” Dean said, sitting on one the beds in the motel room, looking through a magazine.  
“Maybe,” Sam said, scrolling Facebook on the other bed. “Sometimes she loses track of time when she’s taking photos. I’ll give her a little bit longer before texting her.  
Sam got off his knees and cupped your face in his hands to kiss you deeply. You could taste your sex on his tongue and lips, making you moan. 

“Did you like that, babe?” Sam asked after he broke the kiss. You bit your lip and nodded your head, before standing up and quickly dropping to your knees. 

“My turn,” you said, looking up at him and wrapping your arms around him, gripping on to his firm ass. You gently licked the tip of his large cock, making him twitch at your teasing tongue. 

He groaned when you entered his full length into your mouth, the head hitting the back of your throat. 

“Fuck, Y/n,” He reached to take a grip of hair from your head, pulling your head back and forth. You gagged and drooled around his cock, forcing another groan from his throat. When your throat became sore, you sucked the head of his penis and stroked with both hands, gripping firmly. 

“Fuck! Baby.” He pulled you back by your hair, causing you to look up at him with drool dripping down your chin. “No, I don't wanna finish like this.” He pulled you up by your hair, forcing you to stand up. He gracefully picked up your naked body, and you wrapped your legs around his waist. Sam quickly walked you into the shower, kissing you gently and lovingly. 

You felt the warm water hit your sensitive skin as he pushed you up against the tile wall. Sam wasted no time and lined up the head of his cock with your still dripping cunt. You yelled out when you felt the tip hit your cervix. 

“Sam! Baby,” You buried your face into his wet shoulder, moaning into his skin. 

“You like that?” He asked, pumping in and out at a slow, torturous pace, his length hitting your g-spot with every stroke. 

“Y-yes,” you cried out and thrusted your hips to meet with him, finding a rhythm with him. “Please, don't stop.” 

He set you down and turned you around, and you bent down, resting the palms of your hands on the slippery wall. Sam delivered a sharp, loud smack to your wet ass cheek, causing you to shriek. You bent down and raised your ass so your sex was level with his. He gripped the base of his cock and shoved it in hard, pumping faster now. 

His pace was greuling, and the pleasure was overwhelming. Every split second the head of his cock rubbing against that spot that drove you wild. You weren’t sure how much more of it you could take. 

“Sam,” you pressed your pruned fingertips into the surface of the wall, getting so close to another release. 

“Almost there, baby.” He sped up, even though you didn’t think he could go any faster. You went silent with pleasure when he fucked you faster, “Cum with me babe,” he grunted, his voice strained. 

Your pussy clenched around his throbbing cock, eliciting another loud groan from your husband. Sam finished inside you and withdrew his cock, gently slapping your ass. 

Sam quickly washed his hair and body, and kissed you before exiting the steamy shower. You were stunned, he just came inside you. You guys didn’t use condoms? No birth control? 

You wrapped a towel around your chest and walked into the bedroom to find Sam walking around in his boxer briefs getting dressed for work. 

“Did you…” You trailed off and watched him put on a crisp white button up shirt. He looked at you as he buttoned it up, waiting for you to finish your question. “Did you cum inside me, Sam?” 

He chuckled and put his pants on. “Uh,” He looped the belt through the hoops and buckled it. “Yeah, Y/n, that’s kind of how babies are made.” He put his tie around his neck, but didn’t tie it. He reached for his watch and leaned down to kiss you. “We’ve been trying for over a year, that’s the only way it’s going to happen.” He grabbed his briefcase and started towards the bedroom door. 

“I’ll be home for dinner,” he headed out the door. “Love you.” 

You waited a moment to quietly respond. “Love you.” 

You didn’t want kids. You barely even knew Sam. Sure, he would’ve been a great dad, and you’d be a great mom, but now was just not the time. You weren’t ready for this. 

You took the time alone to scan your mansion of a home. You found an in-home office, and you were intrigued. On the walls, there were several degrees and certificates. The biggest one that was framed on the wall was Sam’s law degree. From Stanford. Wow, he finished it out. 

You thought this dream couldn’t get any weirder, so you decided to lay down on the large, soft couch and flip on the giant seventy-five inch television that was mounted on the wall. You figured if you fall asleep in a dream, you will wake up in reality. You closed your eyes, and when you woke up, you were still in the dream. 

“I’m trapped,” you said out loud to yourself, and ran to the office to open the Mac desktop computer. You google searched everything there was to know about djinns. The descriptions from the Quran matched the tattooed man you saw in the warehouse. 

Your eyes were beginning to hurt from reading so much when you finally found out what you needed to do. “Kill myself?” 

You were scared. What if you did kill yourself but never woke up? Why not just stay here with Sam? This was perfect. Beautiful home, handsome husband. What else could you possibly want? You wanted your old life back. If you were going to be with Sam you wanted to do it the right way. This wasn’t real. 

Five hours passed and Sam entered the house and walked through the large foyer. “Y/n?” Sam shouted. “Baby, where are you?” He set his briefcase down on the bench by the door and slid his suit jacket off and plopped it over top of that. 

You ran through the house and slid over the hardwood floors. “Sam!” You grabbed on to him, and looked him in the eyes. He could tell it was serious. 

“You need to take me to Nebraska.” 

“Dude, it’s been hours. Have you texted Y/n?” Dean asked.  
“Yeah,” Sam responded nervously. “I’m starting to worry.”  
“C’mon let’s go get her.” Dean and Sam both stood up and grabbed the keys to the Impala.  
You and Sam had been driving for two hours. He had no idea what was going on, but he listened to you. He knew you were being serious, but you hadn’t explained to him why. 

“Stop!” You shouted when you saw the old broken down warehouse. “That’s it.” You whispered to yourself. 

“What’d you say?” Sam asked, looking at you with his furrowed brow. 

“N-nothing,” you said, wiping the sweat off your palms on your pant leg. “Nothing, we just need to go in there.” 

You walked through the familiar warehouse. But didn’t see anybody. You and Sam ventured in the basement and saw two dead bodies tied to the rafters. They had been drained and left there for months it looked like. 

“Okay,” Sam said. “Time to go.” He turned around but you quickly grabbed him by the shoulders. 

“Y/n!” Sam sobbed at your body tied to the ceiling of the warehouse. Your body was already weak, and there was an IV attached to your neck.  
“Dean,” he was completely panicked and had no idea what to do. Sam shook you, trying to wake you up.  
“Sammy, stop it.” Dean reprimanded his brother. “The only was she will be able to get out of there is if she kills herself in the dream.” Sam cried, knowing you were in pain and confused on what to do.  
“Baby, please.” He whispered in your ear. “Please, you know what to do,” he held on tight to your weak body. “C’mon baby, you can do it. Don’t be scared. I’m here. I’ll be here as soon as you figure it out.  
“Sam,” you looked him in the eyes. “This isn’t real.” Sam pulled his lips into a sad frown, his dimples seeping into his cheeks. It was as if he knew the truth all along. 

“Y/n,” he said. “Baby. Just stay here with me.” You whimpered at his pleas. “That world you live in is cruel, and will chew you up.” He cupped your face with his hands and kissed you deeply, reaching down to hold your hand and twist your wedding band with his fingers. “I can take care of you.” 

You backed away, tears dripping down your cheeks. “I know, baby.” You reached in your coat pocket and grabbed a gun. “But, none of it matters if it’s not real.” 

“Y/N!” Sam shouted when you pulled the trigger and your eyes opened slowly. You were muttering and you felt Sam cut the ropes that suspended you from the ceiling. “Baby, shhhh.” He cooed as Dean took the IV out of your shoulder. “It’s okay, it’s okay.” 

They carried you out of the warehouse and into the back of the Impala. You were muttering nonsense, and reaching for Sam as soon as he sat down in the passenger seat. “Baby girl,” he reached back to grab your hand. “I’m here.” 

You were afraid to close your eyes. You never wanted to sleep again. You drifted away as you lay across the leather seats of the Impala, and Sam didn’t take his eyes off of you. Your body was weak, and your lips were dry and crusty. 

“Sam,” Dean said as he pulled into the motel parking lot. “She’s going to be fine.” 

The wheels shrieked against the black top parking lot of the cheap motel, and before Dean put his car in park, Sam was opening the door to get out. Quickly, he opened the back door, and ducked down to put his strong arms under you. He slid you out, and carried you into the motel room and into the bathroom. 

While he was carrying you, you were starting to come into consciousness and you realized what had happened. “Sam,” you reached up to put your hand on his face, unsure if he was real. 

He kissed your hand and shushed you. “Sam, you’re…” You trailed off, feeling like you were talking in your sleep but you realized this was real. “You’re real.” 

“Yeah, baby I’m real, and I’m here.” He set you down on the laminate countertops in the motel bathroom and turned the water on and put a plug in the drain. He turned and walked back toward you. 

“You were there, Sam.” He didn’t respond, he just wiped the hair out of your face with his hand that was the size of your entire face. You nudged against his touch, bringing your face as close as it could be to his hand. “I almost didn’t leave.” 

“Y/n, whatever you saw,” he reached under your red and black flannel, sliding it off your arms. This was beginning to feel familiar to you. “It wasn’t real, okay?” He kissed your cheek and along your collarbone. “I’m real.” He brought his hand to your chest to feel your beating heart. “This is real.” And finally, Sam cupped your face to kiss you deeply and passionately. 

You whimpered and wiped a tear away, knowing that the dream you had under the djinns power would never come true. But you were okay with it. You had Sam. Sure he wasn’t a lawyer and you certainly didn’t live in a mansion, but you realized that it wasn’t about what you had, it’s who you had it with. 

Sam stripped you down to your bra and panties, and he looked at you to make sure it was okay if he kept going. You nodded your head and he reached around to unhook your bra. Your bra fell to the floor and Sam’s calloused hands ran along your smooth skin, making you shiver. 

When it was time to take your panties off, Sam saw the wetness between your legs from the dreams you had about him. He stammered and you blushed, not sure how to explain. 

“Y/n Y/l/n,” Sam smirked at you. “Were you having wet dreams about me?” 

You hid your face in your hands and stood up and walked quickly to the now full bath-tub. “No.” 

You stepped into the hot water, and slowly sat down. Sam wiped his face with his hand, chuckling. “I think you did,” he said as he sat down on the linoleum floor, grabbing a washcloth to clean you with. 

You didn’t say anything, you just let him give you a bath while you came out of your dreamy fog. 

“Y/n,” he said as he ran the cloth along your bruised back. “I know the dream was a good one.” 

You looked over at Sam’s puppy dog eyes, wondering what he was going to say next. “But, I think we have a good thing here.” 

You nodded your head, agreeing with him. 

“Sam,” you said, looking into his eyes. “I love you.” That was the first time you said the L word, and you were scared for what he was going to say next. 

“I love you too, Y/n.” He kissed you, and wrapped you in a towel when he was done bathing you. When you were dried off, you put on a clean pair of panties, and one of Sam’s flannels. You got into bed, and Sam held you in his arms. 

“Just so you know,” Sam said, bringing you closer. “I’m never letting you out of my sight again.” 

You fell asleep in Sam’s arms. You weren’t scared anymore, and you knew that you were always safe with him.


End file.
